Dead by zombies
by PowertuffBoy
Summary: Dead by daylight AU, where the survivors survive something else, zombies. It's mostly told from Dwight's point of view. Everyone will survive or will they? Twists and turns everywhere, never put your guard down ever.
1. Start of it all

Dwight ran down the side of the road a knife in his hand, he stopped running looking at those things eat something he tried sneaking around them but he stepped on a branch and made it snap and break. They perked up growling at him, they stood up and walked over to him. Dwight backed up but tripped over a dead body he looked at them and closed his eyes and prepared for certain death but it never came. He opened his eyes and saw a guy shoot the things and look at him, he put his hand out "get fucking up you dumbass it's time to go" he was about to take his hand but he got tackled by one of the things and got bit he watched as he got eaten. He looked at them and stood up running away he closed his eyes running into the forest to get away from all the people, he shook and laid his head on the tree "why is this happening? What did we do to cause this?" He fell on his knees and looked at his knife "I can't kill anything I can't even kill a fly when it flies in my house." He laid his head on the tree trunk, closing his eyes shaking "this isn't fair it's not fair" he hit the tree. He listened to people scream and cry over loved ones they've just lost, he just wanted his life back he wanted to deliver pizzas, he wanted to pay bills, he wanted to hear car horns of impatient people but sadly those were no more. Those days he use to hate were now dreams he wanted so badly, but something else had crossed his mind, were people safe? He looked at the city of Huston he saw people rob people, stores, cars, and houses. He even saw them kill people, they killed people to get what a can of beans and a destroyed family, what he knew was when people were scared they did crazy stuff to feel safe or to get a leg up in the world. This was no different from any of those situations. He slowly stood up and looked at the city as small fires started to appear from cars, he took a deep breath and walked farther into the forest leaving the city, the people, and the drama everything behind him.

Dwight looked down walking through the brush, he sighed holding his stomach he hasn't eaten since last night and he was starving any food would do even stuff he hated he'd scarf down so fast. He looked at a bird "that looks so good" he looked around for anything to throw at it, he found a rock and decided that would have to do he picked it up and threw it but all it did was scare it off, he feel on his knees holding his stomach "shit that was my only hope." He perked up and look at the bird as someone shot it from the sky he looked at the person. A woman about 23 looked at him she had green hair with a red beanie over it, she had a dark and light red flannel on, a grey shirt under it or was it white and now just really dirty Dwight couldn't tell anyway the lady had black leggings on that were all ripped up she had blue and black converse. He shook his head and snapped out of his thoughts as she spoke up "hey you just going to kneel there?" He looked at her and slowly stood up she crossed her arms "so alone?" He nods rubbing his arms _"what was that accent? It's obviously foreign but where is she from?"_ Again, he was snapped from his thoughts "hey boy answer me" he looked at her as she got impatient with him "ugh yea I'm alone" she nods "then come on I'm taking you to a small group I have we are rather well supplied as long as you can pull your weight you'll be fine" he nods quickly "I can do that" she nods walking through the forest until they reach a good-sized cabin. Dwight looked at it, it was two stories and made almost entirely of wood, it's windows were boarded up and so was the bunker door. He looked up at a guy as he smoked keeping watch he looked down at the woman and Dwight he climbed in the window and he disappeared until the front door opened the woman walked inside Dwight followed quickly behind and he kept his head down. The man closed the door locking it up again "welcome back Nea" he looks at her she nods "thanks Bill." Dwight looked at them, so the woman was Nea and the man was Bill. Bill was about 60 maybe older, he had grey hair and a grey beard, he had a green jacket on with scratches all over the back he had a hat on maybe it was an army hat but Dwight couldn't figure it out what the medal stood for, he'd have to ask later. He had grey pants on and a gun holster with some kind of gun inside it, maybe a MR380 centerfire. What confused on how Dwight knows about guns well he read all about them one day on a slow day at work.

Bill looked at Dwight "who's this?" Nea looks at him "yea I never did catch your name" he gulps "I'm Dwight Fairfield and I'm 25 years old" Bill nodded taking the cigarette out of his mouth "well I'm William Overbeck and this is Nea Karlsson" he nods looking at him he puts the cigarette back in his mouth Nea looks at him "go meet the others while we make dinner" he nods leaving the room looking around. Dwight found a couple or so he thought they were, the woman looked at a Kahr semiautomatic centerfire in her lap "Jake I don't like this" the man sitting next to her who she called Jake rubbed her back "I know you don't Claudette but we need them to survive" she looked at it slowly picking it up but she quickly dropped it and covered her head "no I won't use it Jake please" she looks at him tears welling in her eyes Jake looked at her "please Claudette just carry it to stay safe I need to know you'll be safe" he grabbed her chin running his thumb over the bottom of it with his thumb she looks at him wiping her eyes clean "alright Jake I'll try" he holds her close. Dwight decided to let them have their moments so he walked away. Anyway, Jake was a normal build man maybe a little on the buffer side he was about 25 maybe 26, he had a scraggy beard and messy hair both were black, he had a green zip up jacket on with a white scarf, he had khaki pants on with some kind of boots on, Dwight was very bad with shoes, all his clothes were dirty and covered in blood which means he had killed those things. Jake seemed to have worked outside a lot because he was on the tanner side he had brown gloves on and a Taurus Judge Revolver in a holster attached to his hip. Claudette a smaller woman with a smaller build she was 25, she had messy black hair she had glasses on, she has a pink button up shirt on, she has blue jeans on and some brown boots. Claudette was on the darker side; she was African American to put it simply she seemed very nice. The Kahr semiautomatic centerfire sat on the ground in front of her feet which it might stay there for a while but that didn't seem to bother her at all.

Dwight walks around the house and looked at things from the pictures he saw this cabin must have belonged to Claudette and Jake, which he could have kind of guessed. Jake seemed to be a loner type but when he was with Claudette he seemed more relaxed than he would with anyone else, he grabbed a picture looking on "be careful Jake doesn't like those out of place" a female voice says behind him he looks at them a girl about 22 looks at him. She has red hair under a blue and white baseball cap, she has a blue and white sports jacket on with a C on it, whatever that stood for. She had a white shirt under it that had a few dirt spots on it, she has blue jeans on and some light blue fingerless gloves on. A holster was attached to her leg it had a pietta 1873 sa revolvers in it she has black and blue running shoes on. He puts them down "right I'll keep that in mind" she nods walking away "I'm Meg" he nods "Dwight" she points at a room "you should meet David and Quentin" he nods walking to the room, he held the door handle taking a deep breath he slowly opened the door. He saw a man about 27. He had a stronger build than anyone here, he had brown hair running down the middle of his head the sides of his head were shaved, he has a brown beard which he seemed to take very good care of. He had a scar going over his left eye, he was wearing a brown jacket that was unbuttoned, a dirty grey shirt, he's wearing some dark blue jeans with some blood stains on them. He has brown work boots on. He has a heritage rough rider single action revolver sitting next to him. A teenage boy about 17 sat next to him. He has scruffy brown hair and pale skin, he has a black jacket on and a blue shirt under it, he has dark blue skinny jeans on and black high tops on. Like any teen he didn't seem very happy but honestly who could blame him it wasn't like the world was normal anymore and there really wasn't anything bring joy into people's lives. He had a walther arms p22 series semi-automatic rim fire pistol sitting in his lap. Dwight looked at them and slowly backed out of the room, he sighed and walked to an empty room, he opened the door and sat down on his bed he sighed and looked at his knife opening the drawer he grabbed a sig Sauer p320 rx pistol, he looked at it checking the clip "I think they won't mind if I used this" he put the clip back in it and placed it under his pillow, the safety was on of course. He laid down and looked at the ceiling thinking " _this place might not be so bad; the people seem nice and who knows maybe we can survive this thing. If this cabin holds I can maybe design a wall that will keep us alive longer or maybe, we can move on when we get enough supplies we can maybe get a neighborhood under control and build a way to keep it safe. I'm thinking way too far ahead of myself they might not want to have anything to do with me, but if I show them I can carry my weight and use my brain to make this place safer maybe just maybe they'll trust me._ " He took his glasses off and rolled on his side putting his glasses on the night stand he looked at the wall for a while before he covered up and closed his eyes listening to footsteps of everyone in the house and those things, which are zombies but he'll call them walkers, banging on the side of the house moaning and groaning he closed his eyes and started to drift into a dreamless sleep which he will get very use to or will he?


	2. Prove thyself

Dwight woke up to someone pounding on his door "wake up" their voice sounded deep, he didn't even time to react before the guy from last night who he had to guess was David he grabbed his glasses and put them on, he was quickly pulled to his feet by the bigger male and was dragged out of the room he struggled to keep up with his large strides he looked up at him " _he has an accent too, I'll have to ask him where he's from later"_ David pushed him in the living room he stumbled forward and fell on his knees, he looked around and saw everyone looking at him he stayed on his knees and looked at them another older man looked at Bill "please Bill be reasonable" Bill looked at him "Ace we must know he's safe and we all take a vote, you know that's how that works." Ace an older male, he was about 57 or so he was close to Bill's age, he had some sort of trucker hat on he has black sunglasses on. He has a brown jacket on and a dirty flower shirt on he has a brown belt on with some kind of belt buckle on, he had blue jeans on with some blood on them, he either killed some walkers or he got back splatter from it when someone else killed one, anyway he had dirty brown shoes on. A holster was attached to his belt it had an American tactical 45-k in it. He looks around a Chinese girl walks over "we might not be able to trust him Ace" Ace sighs rubbing his neck "come on Feng how bad can he be?" Feng looked to be about 19, she had black hair that was in a bun she has a white striped shirt on under a purple button up, she's wearing a 3/4th jeans and she has white running shoes on. She has a holster attached to her leg with an amt 9mm backup in. Dwight looked at everyone " _they're going to vote to let me stay or not a few of them will vote I can stay but who knows where the others stand_ " He gulped looking at them and he could feel his blood run cold and his hands started to shake. This is it he's gonna get thrown out and then he's gonna die, he felt tears try to form in his eyes but he quickly wiped them away looking at them waiting.

Bill crossed his arms "now we're going to go around and every must vote this is something we all must vote on. My vote is he leaves, Ace what's yours?" Ace looked at him "I vote he stays, who knows maybe he'll be useful to us" this brought Dwight's hopes up a bit, maybe, he opened his mouth to speak but he quickly shut it when he heard a growl from David he held his pants and looked at the ground Bill looked at David "what's your vote?" He looked at Dwight "get him out of here there's no way he's safe" he nods looking at Jake "you" Jake looks at him "I'm sorry dude but I have to think of my girlfriend's safety first" Bill nods looking at an older woman "what about you Laurie?" an older woman looks at him "bye new dude." The older woman or Laurie looked about 45, she's wearing a blue shirt and blue jeans and black tennis shoes, she has blonde hair that's rather straight. She had an auto ordnance 1911 45 acp in her hand. Bill looked at Feng "what about you?" She crosses her arms "better get packing boy." Dwight started shaking whimpering slightly, it was 5 votes against him and 1 vote for him there were four people left to vote but he knew he was out of this house. Bill looked at Nea "well?" Nea looked at Dwight and felt bad "he's staying with us; he could have attacked me earlier when we first met but he didn't" Bill crossed his arms "Meg" Meg was watching Dwight this whole time she heard every whimper and sniffle he made and it made her heart hurt "I have to agree with Nea and Ace he's staying here we need to work together." Claudette was the next to vote "he's too nice to hurt anyone just look at him" Quentin was the last vote, he decides what Dwight's fate is whether he leaves or he stays, Quentin looks at him "guess it's 5 to 5 cause I'm voting he stays" Bill looks at Dwight "stand up boy" Dwight looked up at him and started to shaking before standing up Bill looked at him "you will have to prove yourself to us and when you do we'll let you stay here" Dwight nodded quickly.

Bill looks at him "but we're locking you in the bunker" Dwight blinks "wait what?" Jake and David grabbed his arms dragging him to the bunker throwing him down. Dwight looks at them "no wait" but he was too late Jake closed the door and with a loud thunk the door was blocked again Dwight looked around standing up he walked around feeling empty shelves until he found something useful "an oil lamp" he smiles turning it on lighting up the bunker he held the handle and explored the bunker, he opened a drawer and found papers he picked them up and placed them on a small table probably used from picnics or something he pulled a box up and sat on it. He took a pen out of his pockets and wrote the names down of everyone who lives in the cabin, he chews on the pen and looks at it "I have 5 of their trusts but these 5 don't trust me" he taps the names on the left of the. He perked up hearing the door open he looked at it as Claudette and Ace walked downstairs, Ace had food and Claudette seemed to just want to talk Ace out the food down "you doing ok Champ?" He nods "yea just trying to think" he nods "so the quickest way out of here is to prove yourself" he sighs "I know how to design stuff and how to fix guns" he nods "design something like a wall that'll get you out of here fast" he nods looking at the food eating the bread he was given Claudette smiles "I don't think we met, I'm Claudette Morel" he smiles "Dwight Fairfield" she smiles "it's very nice to meet you" he smiles "nice to meet you too" Ace smiles "I'm Ace Visconti" he looks at the names "trying to get on everyone's good side?" He nods rubbing his neck "it's who I am" he pants his back. Dwight gets a new piece of paper and starts to sketch the cabin, he asked Claudette some questions about the cabin she answered them he nods getting the measurements of the cabin.

Dwight drew a wall around the cabin getting a perfect wall Claudette looks at it grabbing the paper running upstairs not soon after Bill walked downstairs with Jake following him, Jake must have been second in command he followed Bill around and his word seemed to have a big standing next to Bill's of course. Bill shows the paper "you made this?" Dwight nods "yes sir" he looks at it "all the math seems right" he looks at him "come on up boy we have some stuff to talk about" he nods following him upstairs they sit at the table Bill looked at him "you're smart and we need that, what else can you do?" He looks at him "I can fix guns and if I get my math correct I can make bullets" he leans back "that's very good to have" he rubs his beard "look right now go bathe in the lake David is keeping watch he won't let anything happen to you" he nods leaving the cabin walking to the lake. David looked around holding an anderson mfg am-15 5.56x45 na rifle in hand, it seemed like everyone here had a hand gun and some kind of bigger gun he slowly walked over "um David, Bill said you'd keep me safe as I bathed" he looks at him "fine whatever just hurry up" he stood up and walked away slightly giving him privacy. He hesitated but slowly undressed and got in the water he dived under the water getting covered in water, when he came back up he saw David looking at him but he quickly looked away when he saw Dwight look at him Dwight felt his cheeks get warm as he got cleaned, what were these feelings? He didn't understand why he felt this way, he got out and got dressed he walked over to David "thank you" he nods watching the forest he walked back inside the cabin he walked to the table.

Bill looks at him "cleaned up?" He nods "yes sir" he nods "I was looking at you wall idea and I've decided you and some others will go and get things you need for it" he nods sitting up tall he looks at him pushing the paper over "keep this" he nods taking it folding it "is that all you wanted to talk about sir?" He nods leaning back "yes boy now go on to your room" he nods standing up walking to his room, he opened the door walking inside his room and slowly closed the door he put the paper with everyone's name on it, he looked at Bill's name crossing it out moving it to the center of the paper "I think I moved up on his like list" he sat on his bed taking his glasses off laying them down falling asleep. He didn't know what time it was but he knew it was late, he heard his door open and someone walk inside he felt pressure on his bed and someone shake him "hey four eyes wake up" by the voice he could tell the person was David, he looked up at him "what do you need it's late?" He felt the pressure on the bed shift and the from the pressure and some cloth brush against his body he blushed feeling David's body on top of his own "I know you know I was watching you while you bathed and I know you blushed" Dwight blushed feeling him rub his waist he looked up at him turning the oil lamp from the basement on so they could see each other, he looked up at him he'd have to admit David was a very handsome man and Dwight did feel funny again in his chest, David looked at him "well four eyes lets you and I have some fun" Dwight as about to question what he meant but he was kept quiet when David pushed his lips against his own, so many thoughts ran through Dwight's head as he slowly kissed David back. " _why is he doing this? He doesn't like me, does he? He is very attractive and I don't mind doing this with him I might do even more with him it wouldn't bother me_ " Dwight moaned slightly as David pushed one of his thumbs in his waist, David pulled away and looked at him "want to go farther? I won't force you if you don't want to" Dwight held his cheeks "I want to do it with you David, make me feel human again" David nodded kissing his neck Dwight held his hair groaning biting his jacket David pushed his hand up his shirt rubbing Dwight's stomach Dwight shook slightly in pleasure, he felt great and he wanted to keep feeling this great. David took Dwight's shirt off and kissed his chest Dwight pushed David's jacket off running his hand David's shirt " _damn he's muscular_ " David looked at him taking his shirt off. It was late at night but David or Dwight weren't sleeping any time soon.


	3. Leadership

Dwight woke up rubbing his face yawning, he looked around the room mostly keeping his eyes on the ceiling he tried sitting up but he couldn't, why? It's because David King was sleeping next to him with his arms tightly around his waist and he kept him down on the bed he looked at him slowly laying his head on his chest getting comfortable again he looked up at him and admired his features, " _he is incredible handsome, why_ _would he go after someone like me?_ _Was he just using me? The way he acted last night I feel like he actually cared about me_ " he rubbed David's chest covering them up better, he was cold because well he didn't have any clothes on after their eventful night they both just laid down and after a few minutes of heavy breathing they both seemed to get in a comfortable position and then they both feel asleep, he must have moved in his sleep and placed his arms around Dwight tightly. Dwight felt like a mouse lying next to David, he was so much bigger than him he was like a bear but a bear that this mouse could rely on. Dwight didn't realize that he had fallen asleep until he felt David shift under him and sit up Dwight rubbed his eyes and sat up David looked at him and put his pants on "morning" he yawned "morning" he sat up running his hand through his bed head David tossed him his clothes they were kind of thrown everywhere from last night he caught them sniffing them making a face, they smelled bad but that was to be expected when you sleep in them and wore them for three days straight. He got dressed, he tried brushing the wrinkles out of his clothes but it didn't end well all it really did was push his shirt down and when he let it go it popped back up, he perked up and tensed up slightly when David pulled him close by his shirt, he closed his eyes expecting something back to happen but he opened his eyes when he kissed him he looked at him for a few seconds processing what is happening before he closed his eyes and kissed back David pulled away and looked at him "we can't tell the others yet if they find out about us they'll flip their shit" he looks at him and nodded "I meant to ask this but where are you from?" He looked down at him "Manchester."

He smiles "oh the UK I'm from Austin" he nods "why were you here?" He rubs his neck "I was sent here for a week because the other branch of the pizza place needed help" he nodded slowly letting his shirt go "so I heard you know a lot about guns" he smiled up at him and nodded "yea I get bored easily and well they gave the most entertainment for hours on end" he holds him close "and you have an amazing brain heard you made a wall that we'll have to build" he nods putting his fingers together "y… yea I like to think I have some kind of intelligence and that it can be used" a quick kiss on the forehead from David made Dwight's doubts melt away "I'm sure you're very useful to us" Dwight smiled slightly blushing slightly giving his cheeks a small pink tint, he wasn't one to blush out of romance but he was most likely to blush over embarrassment he had to admit David knew how to push his buttons and make him smile even in this hell of a world he now had David to smile with. David rubbed his back "let me leave first then you leave a little bit later that way no one gets suspicion he nods sitting on the bed crossing his ankles holding his feet against the bed David left the room slowly closing the door so he doesn't make any noise and so he doesn't wake anyone up Dwight looked at the ground thoughts ran through his head at break neck speeds, he took a deep breath and sighed letting it out "he's not using me, right? I honestly think he wants to be with me but I can't be too sure in this world its survival of the fittest but honestly I'm not the strong physically but mentally I like to believe I can beat anyone that way. I want to trust David but I don't know if I can." He slowly stood up and left the room he closed the door and put his sig sauer p320 rx pistol in its holster attached to his leg "Dwight good you're awake come here" Bill looked at him leaning back.

Dwight slowly walked over and sat at the table Bill looked at him lighting his cigarette the red embers lit up the front of his face, he took the cigarette out of his mouth and blow the gray smoke out of his mouth. Dwight coughed slightly waving his hand in front of his face, Bill looked at him "sorry about that young man" he leaned back Dwight looked at him, he had a axelson axe-10 precision rifle in 6.5 creedmoor strapped to his back, Bill breathed in his smoke making the embers light up again, he blew the smoke away from Dwight this time he looked at him putting it back in his mouth "alright boy we need to get this wall started" he nods putting the paper on the table unfolding it Bill looked at "what do you think will be best to build the wall with?" Dwight looked at it "well any kind of metal it'll be very secure and only very little will be able to break it" he nods putting the cigarette out "well we'll send you and some others out to get some metal to build this wall" Dwight nods "is that all sir?" He shakes his head "no as you probably figured out we carry handguns and we have another bigger gun" Dwight nodded looking at him Bill leaned back "go to Jake and get a bigger gun you have a smaller handgun so go get one he's in the garage it's where we keep our guns" he nods standing up walking to the garage looking around "Jake" Jake walks over "yea?" He looks at him "Bill told me to get a bigger gun" Jake nodded leading him to a section of the garage Dwight looked at him as they walked, Jake seemed like someone who stayed to himself he didn't seem to trust anyone except Claudette of course he had to have done something to become Bill's second in command. Dwight bit his lip "so what do you do other than guns? I'm not trying to sound rude or anything I just" he was cut short by Jake speaking "I help with plants you know grow plants and stuff" Dwight nods smiling "that's so cool I was always bad with plants they always ended up dead" Jake nods grabbing his keys opening a cabinet he opened the doors showing off the guns there.

Dwight looks at them smiling "whoa" he looks at him "which one is yours?" Jake grabs a cabela's exclusive fausti volo sl 20 ga which is a shotgun if you didn't know, Dwight loved shotguns but the recoil from them was too powerful he couldn't stand the recoil it would send him back and then he'd end up in trouble. Dwight looked at the guns thinking "I'm sorry can I think this over I have to choose one that will not put me in a sticky situation" Jake shrugged "whatever dude" he walked away, Dwight looked at the guns thinking he needed one that will be perfect for him one without too much recoil that he can handle, one that is easy to reload an one that's just perfect for Dwight he looked at the guns until a gun caught his eyes, it was a bushmaster xm15-e2s, he grabbed it looking at it he held it looking down the scope he took the magazine out looking at the bullets before putting them back in the gun "this is perfect" Jake looks at him nodding "seems right for you" he nods smiling putting the strap over his shoulder so the gun was over his back. Jake looked at him "I'll be going with you to the town to get metal for the wall" he nods "meet you at the car?" Jake nods "I'll be there after I say bye to Claudette" he nods leaving the room, Dwight was walking to the car but he stopped when he saw Jake and Claudette hugging each other saying goodbye. Even though it was only for a few hours they couldn't stand being apart from each other. Dwight smiled and walked to the car once he got there he was alone or so he thought, David pinned him to the car and kissed him Dwight smiled and kissed back David slowly pulled away and looked at him "we're going to get metal then" he nods smiling he looks at the door letting him go crossing his arms as Nea and Jake walked over "come on let's get going" Jake gets in the car Dwight nodded getting in the backseat Nea smiles "shotgun" David shrugged and got in the backseat with Dwight. Jake started to drive as soon as they started to drive David held Dwight's hand secretly Dwight smiled at him leaning back watching Nea.

Once they got to the town they got out Dwight put the paper on the hood "any metal you find put it in the trunk and we'll figure out where it goes on the wall remember it's better to have too much than too little" Nea smiles patting his back "sure thing leader" they walked away getting metal Dwight blinked letting what Nea said sink in, leader he wasn't a leader all he did was give simple instructions and they listened, only because Bill probably told them to he wasn't anywhere near a leader. He was yanked out of his thoughts by Nea's voice he looks at her she smiles "I think we have enough" Dwight nodded walking over to the trailer looking at the metal counting it "I think that's enough if not then we can always get more" Jake looked at him "then we're going home" Dwight looked at him and nodded "we've been gone long enough and I know you want to get back to Claudette" he rubbed his neck before getting in the car starting it the others get in starting to drive back to the base they got out and walked inside the cabin Dwight closed the door as soon as they got inside Claudette hugged Jake he hugged back picking her up off her feet smiling she smiles "you're safe thank god" he smiles "I'll always be safe" he puts her back on her feet she smiles grabbing his hand walking to their room Bill looked at everyone in the room "please leave and give me and Dwight some privacy" everyone nodded and left the room to give them privacy Bill sat down and Dwight sat down in his normal seat Bill looked at him "now Dwight I am willing to trust you and make you third in charge of the everyone here" Dwight blinked "you think I'm trust worthy enough" Bill nodded "yes you're very trust worthy and if your wall idea works then you can become my second in command well I'll have two second in commands because Jake is very useful" he nods holding his pant legs "I'll make you proud sir" he looks at him nodding "go to bed boy we have a long day tomorrow" he nods standing up walking to his room, he put his guns down before he laid down, he looked at the ceiling thinking of events that happened today. He took his glasses off and laid them down before he closed his eyes and started to drift off to sleep, that was disturbed when he felt David climb in bed with him and put his arms around his waist Dwight was too tired though to say anything so he just curled up as David covered them off he closed his eyes falling asleep curling up.


	4. Unbreakable

Dwight woke up without David in bed which surprised him, he did fall asleep next to his correct, he held his chin thinking. David and Dwight have been sneaking around but not in a bad way, they have been sneaking around to well date each other David explained himself for wanting to sneak around and Dwight accepts it because it's a good reason. The reason is because David want the others to think that Dwight is using him so before they bring their relationship public Dwight has to work up the ranks and hit Bill's right hand man which Jake actually backed down from being because it scared Claudette another group has come to them and asked to make a deal their group would give Bill's group medicine in exchange for food. Bill talked to everyone and after weeding through the skeptics we got to the reason and who were the voices of reason, Ace and Claudette of course, Ace claimed that they had plenty of food and the medicine was something they desperately needed. Claudette didn't even say anything she just stood up and left the room after not even a minute she came back with a few roles of gauze and some antibiotics, she put them on the table and said that's all we have and Jake is an amazing gardener we need the medicine we can afford a few crates of food. Bill looked at everyone and his mind was made up they needed the medicine in case someone got hurt bad those roles of gauze and antibiotics would help a bit but not enough to save their lives. Dwight rubbed his head yawning, that discussion of medicine was two days ago and today Bill went to get three crates of medicine for three crates of food and he was deciding who he was going to take with him, four days ago Nea brought home a lot of abandoned clothes and everyone chose a new outfit made by their own design and honestly Dwight used it to get to know their personality more, Dwight stood up putting his glasses on he had a green Irish linen camp shirt on he also had on kitanica pnt xa pants on. He grabbed the native jimmy duck boots and put them on he tied them standing up leaving the room he grabbed his hand gun putting it in the holster.

When he got in there Jake and Claudette were putting the last of the vegetables and fruit in the crates, Jake had on a camo operative hoodie under it was the shirt he picked out which was a plain grey tee shirt honestly it didn't have a brand it was like the shirt you find for a dollar at a store, he had black hills water-repellent cargo pants on with them tucked into wild boar waterproof boots. Claudette now had on a plain blue flannel with relaxed cargo pants on audrey women's ankle boots. He walks over smiling "hey guys need help?" Jake looks at him "nah dude we got this why don't you go check on the wall" he nods leaving the cabin walking to the wall, they've been working on it for a week now and they only have one part of the wall left and by the looks of it David and Nea were working on it. David's new clothes were a black souped-up waffle-lined zip hoodie with a black buck naked shirt performance under it he had some grind 6'' waterproof work boots on he has some fire hose work pants on the bottom of the pants covered the tops on his boots, but it didn't matter what he wears Dwight thinks he's incredible handsome. Nea held the metal as David drilled the screw into it, Nea had a noga 4-way stretch jacket on with a grey no yank tank top on. She has some Duluth flex work curvy boot cut jeans on that covered the top of her steel creek ankle boots. Dwight walked over "hey guys how's it going?" David looked at him and smiled slightly trying not to hug him Nea looks at him smiling "hey there leader it's almost done just a few more pieces of metal and no more switching shifts for us" he smiles "that's good thank you two for taking this shift I appreciate it" David pats his arm honestly David just wanted to touch Dwight so he made it the friendliest way he could make it seem "don't worry about it we all have our jobs" she smiles "also Bill wanted to talk to you he's in his room" he nods walking inside the cabin he looked in the living room "they must be done" he walked over to the crates looking at them he touched it smiling.

He looked at the door as the door opened he smiled seeing David walk inside he looked at him walking over "knew I'd catch ya" he walked over putting his hands on his hips Dwight puts his arms around his neck smiling "great we have some alone time" he smiles nodding David leaned down kissing him Dwight kissed back a smile immediately formed on his face if there was one thing Dwight was addicted to it was kissing David he loved this man that he can call a bear, his bear, David even called Dwight his mouse every once in a while since whenever David snuck up behind him and grabbed him suddenly it would make Dwight squeak which of course always got a laugh out of David, speaking of Dwight's squeak, David squeezed his hips making Dwight squeak and pull away David smiles "if I didn't do that we'd be caught by Bill he's gonna come looking for ya" he nods slowly letting him go "see you later?" David smiles "of course" he smiles kissing his cheek before walking to Bill's room. He looked at the door before knocking "come in boy" Bill's voice cut through the door Dwight opened the door walking inside looking at Bill as he worked on something on paper, probably plans but Dwight couldn't tell he looked at him standing up he kept his green jacket but Claudette stitched it up fixing it he kept it unzipped and under his shirt he had a white free range cotton undershirt, he had Alaskan hardgear roustabout cargo work pants on the bottoms were tucked into his grindstone slip on composite toe work boots. Bill looked at him standing up "right boy I decided to take you with me to make this deal" Dwight looked at him "really sir?" He nods "get your gun we're setting out soon" Dwight nods leaving the room closing the door behind him he walked to his room and got his bushmaster xm15-e2s before leaving walking to the front door and walked to Bill's truck waiting for him Bill walks over "let's go boy so we can get back" he nods getting in he gets in driving to the other base it was a relatively silent trip until Dwight spoke up "so what are you and Ace?" He looks at him Bill looks at him "why you gonna make fun of us?"

He shakes his head "no because well I'm gay as well" he looks at the road "yea me and Ace are dating" he smiles "I figured when Ace kissed your hand and you didn't lug him" he looks at him before shaking his head stopping the truck at a gate he watched it open and Bill drove inside Bill parked and got out Dwight got out and followed him Bill stopped walking and looked at the leader Dwight stopped a few steps behind him the other leader looked at them "have our food?" Bill nods "have our medicine?" He nods Bill nods "our medicine then you get your food" the leader looks at him "no I think we'll keep both" he snapped and his men pulled out their guns Dwight pulled out his bushmaster xm15-e2s pointing it at them, his hands were shaking and he couldn't see down the scope well Bill grabbed his axelson axe-10 precision rifle in 6.5 creedmoor pointing it at him "we're taking it all if you want to get out of here alive" Bill looked out him "we're getting out alive you aren't" he shoots him which causes the rest of them to shoot Bill and Dwight got behind the truck holding their guns. Bill looked at Dwight "can I trust you?" Dwight looked at him nodding he nods "good boy" he runs around shooting two other guys there was five left, he took a deep breath to calm his nerves before running after Bill he closed his shooting hitting a guy, four left. Bill slide behind a porch looking above it, his army side was showing and he wasn't afraid to kill, but Dwight he was shaking looking at his hands, he had killed a man he never wanted to kill anyone. Bill grabbed his hand "calm down boy it's now kill or be killed" Dwight looked at him and nodded and watched him kill two more, two left Bill looked at him "I'll get the one on the right you take left try to sneak" he nods going around the house sneaking the best he can, he walked to where the guy was about to shoot but he was gone, he looked around before he was tackled, his head started to ring and his vision blurred he looked up as a guy grabs his throat choking him Dwight coughs scratching his arms up.

The man smirks squeezing harder "those people will be dead just like you and the old man. I'll kill the girls then the boys I think I'll kill the Brit last leave the biggest to watch him break down" Dwight looked at him, something in him snapped and he quickly started seeing red, he grabbed the knife in his pocket and stabbed him knocking him off him. He got on his chest stabbing him over and over he didn't know what happened but he couldn't stop stabbing the guy's chest until he heard a scream, Bill's scream, he got off him and ran over he saw Bill on the ground he ran over kneeling down "no" he turned him on his back, he let his breath go seeing Bill open his eyes Bill looked at him "boy you get me back now but grab our prize first" Dwight nodded helping him to the truck running to the boxes putting them in the trunk, he gets in driving back to the base Bill groaned holding his stomach as he bleed, Dwight looked at him "we're almost back don't worry" he got out of the car bringing him inside he didn't even stop to turn off the car "help" he yells Claudette and Jake run over "shit lay him down" he laid him down on his bed Claudette looks at them "I'm sorry but you two have to get out they looked at each other before leaving the room, when she was done no one was allowed in well except Ace of course he pleaded with her eventually she gave in and let him in Claudette walked over smiling "he'll be fine, he seems to be unbreakable" Jake smiles holding her close "hon you're a miracle worker" she smiles "I couldn't do it without the medicine Dwight brought back" David looked around "where is Dwight?" Dwight sighed looking at the forest standing outside the wall David walked over putting a hand on his back he looked at him "I could have stopped them I could have made this not happed" David didn't know what to say so he just hugged him and held him close "you did what you could" Dwight slowly hugged back hiding his face in his chest "thank you my bear" he smiles "you're welcome my mouse" he kissed his head. They were both too busy to notice a familiar white mask watching them.


	5. Iron will

Dwight rubbed his head groaning, he wasn't cut out to be leader in this world he was scared, beyond scared their wall has been shot at and he didn't know what to do people were scared and they were relying on him, he bit his nail thinking he's been speeding a lot of time in his room everyone came to check on him to make sure he was ok. Dwight looked out the window and he could have sworn he saw a mask with jagged looking teeth he stood up looked at it they looked at him holding a bloody meat cleaver. He stood up and walked to the door by the time he got there the person was gone and he rubbed his eyes trying to get his vision straight. Things must be playing tricks on him he can't lose his mind now so many people depended on him while Bill healed. He shook his head and walked to his door he grabbed the door knob stopping for a few seconds before turning around and looked at the window trying to see if the person was still there but when he didn't see anything he left the room sighing. He closed his door and walked to the living room "Dwight you left your room so you must be feeling better" Claudette smiles he sighs "I guess so but I've had way more better days in this world than today" he sat down she tilted her head "what do you mean?" He sighs "someone is watching us and it's not just one person it's a whole lot of them" she sighs "I know" he looks at her "so did you tell Jake yet?" She held her stomach sighing "no not yet I don't think it's a good time" he smiles "you going to wait till you're giving birth to tell him" she laughs smiling "I'm holding the baby "oh yea Jake I'm pregnant'" they laugh smiling, well they weren't laughing for long "you're pregnant" Jake stood in the door way looking at them they looked at him Claudette held her stomach "ugh yea at least 2 months" he looked down "you must have gotten pregnant the night before all this started" she looks down sighing he walked over and kneeled down in front of her "I'll keep you and the baby safe I promise you" she looks at him smiling.

He smiles "I'll get everything we need I promise" she nods smiling kissing his head he smiles standing up she stands up smiling following him to their room Dwight sighed leaned back smiling, he was glad his friend got that off her chest David walked over and pinned him to the couch "hey there handsome" he smiles "hello gorgeous" David smiled and leaned down Dwight leaned up and they kissed enjoying each other's lips on their own, David moved his hands down to his hips and squeezed them Dwight moaned in his mouth and entangled one hand in his hair pulling on it lightly David moaned deepening the kiss, Dwight opened his mouth David slipped his tongue in his mouth intertwining their tongues they were fighting over dominance and well to no one's surprise David won and he started to explore his other half's mouth Dwight whimpered in pleasure arching his back slightly David put his arm around his waist and held him up. Dwight pulled away panting he looked up at him "I love you David" David looked at him smiling "I love you too Dwight" he smiles pulling his head down so their foreheads were touching David smiles looking in his eyes their actions were cut short when they heard the familiar ting of bullets hitting their metal wall Dwight sighed "we have to do something" David nodded sitting up Nea climbed in a window "I placed a tracker on one of their clothes" he looks at her "how'd you get close?" She smiles "I can sneak from all my years of sneaking away from the police" he nods smiling "you're good at that" she smiles holding the phone like thing in her hand as it starts beeping Dwight looked at it "we will get people and then tomorrow we will go and get them" Nea nods walking to her and Meg's room David held him close "come on let's get some sleep" he looks at him smiling walking to their room before opening the door walking to the bed, he laid down curling up David took his shirt off and laid down next to him, he rolled on his side and put his arms around his waist, he held him close and smiling Dwight looks at him and smiles putting his arms around his waist. He closed his eyes yawning and started to fall asleep curling up.

The next day Dwight got ready to get these people, he put his jacket on and zipped it up Dwight grabbed his sig sauer p320 rx pistol and his bushmaster xm15-e2s, he left the room and walked to the front door Bill leaned on Ace looking at them "good luck guys you stay safe" Nea smiles "don't worry we're always safe" Dwight watched them and smiled Ace and Bill were the father figures of the group and everyone needed that now. Dwight looked at Jake and Claudette, she was clinging to him hiding her face in his chest trying to convince him not to go Jake sighed holding her close "I will come back unharmed I promise you" Claudette looked at Dwight and David "please keep him safe, I'm trusting you two to get him home safe." Dwight nods "we'll bring him home safe and sound" David smiles "he was to get ready for that baby that will be coming here in a few months" she smiles nodding holding his hand, he kisses the back of her hand before walking to the truck, they got in and David drove to the base Nea looked at the tracker as it beeped, she leads him smiling. Dwight looked at everyone and sighs, in the car it was Dwight, Jake, Nea and David. Dwight had mentally prepared himself for the worst but he didn't want that. David slammed on the brakes looking ahead "what the hell?" He looks at two guys holding chainsaws, Dwight looked at them and leaned closer to the front, before he could say anything they were all ripped out of the car by other people, David was held down by the man in the jagged mask who had his meat clever against his throat so he wouldn't try anything, Nea was being held down by a woman in all white she had a white sheet or something over her head so they couldn't see her face, Jake was being held down by a taller man who seemed to have never talked in his life, Dwight was held down by one of the chainsaw wielding guys he seemed to have something wrong with his face and he seemed rather wild. They all moved slightly as a man in all black walked over holding some kind of spear like weapon that was dripping in blood Dwight looked at him tensing up.

The man looked at them "well you didn't think of hunting us down now did ya?" He looks at our favorite group of survivors "answer me" he yells Dwight looks at him "we just need to be safe and you shooting at our wall isn't helping our safety" the man looks at him "so you wanted to harm us?" He shakes his head "these were for our safety in case something happened" he nodded "you want to talk we'll talk" he snaps and they're let up, they all stood up "I'm Jacob and this is my group" Dwight nods "I'm Dwight and these are my friends" he nods "now I'm going to talk to Dwight here no one else talk" Jake just opened his mouth he was just yawning and he got a rough punch in the ribs he gasped and fell on the ground holding his side Dwight looks at him "he just yawned" Jacob looks at him "oh I'm sorry Evan what is wrong with you?" Evan the man in the jagged mask looks at him "he was gonna say something" he glares "we'll deal with this later anyone else step out of line you'll join him" everyone looked at him staying quiet well except a few groans from Jake but he paid no mind to that Jacob looked at Dwight "now we're going to talk this out like civil men" he nods looking at him Jacob he looks at him "you guys need any supplies food, water, medicine?" Dwight looks at him "medicine and water would be nice" he nods "in exchange we'd like some guns you see we're running around out here with simple guns' pistols mostly all we want is 11 military guns like you have I promise we won't use them against you guys" Dwight bit his lip "can I talk this over with everyone it's kind of a group decision?" He smiles "of course take a few days and talk it over" he nods helping Jake up Jacob turned around and started to walk and the others followed, well not two of them stayed and looked at Dwight, the woman in all white and the taller man their eyes almost stated don't trust him then they quickly followed behind. Dwight sighed and put Jake in the truck Nea and David got in Dwight was driving them back to the cabin watching the road.

Dwight parked and walked inside the cabin him and David brought Jake inside he sat on the couch holding his side "do not let Claudette know about this, do you three hear me?" They look at each other Nea shrugs "fine" she walks to her room David shrugs "alright man it's your chose" he walks away Dwight looks at him "Jake you have to tell her the truth" he looks at him "I will when I'm healed just please Dwight she doesn't need this stress." Dwight bit his lip sighing "fine I won't say anything Jake just try not to push yourself too much" he nods slowly standing up walking to his and Claudette's room. Dwight sighed and walked to his and David's room putting his guns down David looked at him "so what're we going to do?" He sighs "we'll either give them some guns or pack up and leave" David nodded and held him close "you were very brave" he smiles "thanks hon but right now I have to talk to Bill" he nodded letting him go after kissing his head Dwight smiled leaving the room closing the door he walked to Bill and Ace's room knocking on the door Ace opened the door smiling "oh hi Dwight" he smiles "hello Ace can I talk to Bill and do you mind if I do it alone?" Ace smiles "of course I don't mind" he leaves the room Dwight walked inside and looked at Bill who was cleaning his wound with some rubbing alcohol they got he looked at him "hold on a minute boy let me finish up" Dwight nodded and sat down Bill wrapped himself up with gauze and put his shirt back on "so what do you need?" He looks at him "the people who have been shooting at our wall wants to make a deal for safety and some medicine and water" Bill looks at him "what do they want?" He sighs "guns" Bill rubbed his beard thinking "what's our other option?" He sighs "we run and hope they don't find us" he looks at him "guess we have to vote like any other time" Dwight nodded leaning back sighing, no one will be safe if they get ahold of guns Bill looked at Dwight "what do you think is our best option?" Dwight looked at him sighing thinking "we run and leave this place."


	6. Calm spirit

Dwight looked out the window keeping watch as the others filled the trucks with whatever they had, he blew in his hands sighing they got snow last night and now everything was cold and snowed over David walked in the room "hon we're ready to go" he looked at him "yea I'm coming" he stood up and followed him out of the cars. Bill and Ace had to drive different cars to get their guns. Jake refused to drive a different car then Claudette so Nea and Meg are now driving different cars to carry their food David and Dwight were in the RV with Jake and Claudette so they had the medicine in their RV. The three guys in the RV decided to take turns so that at least two people were awake with Claudette while one person slept, Jake decided to sleep first so he could stay up the night and make sure everything stayed fine Dwight and Claudette played Uno, Dwight leaned back hiding his cards close to his body so that Claudette can't see them. He looked at his hand then Claudette's hand he had 5 cards and she had 3 he looked at them " _two reds and a blue skip_ " he looked up and watched Claudette draw a car " _three to three the card on top is blue but if I do that I'll have to draw a new card I'll place my red 2 make it red_ " he placed it watching Claudette place another red card he smiled placing his card "yes I got it" she smiles "good job Dwight" she places her cards down holding her stomach smiling he smiles "when's the due date?" She bites her lip "if my math is correct then it'll be here in June, I hope it's an easy birth I don't want Jake to lose me or the baby or both" Dwight held her hand "don't worry you both will be fine" she smiles "thank you Dwight I needed that" he smiles "think of names?" She smiles "Jake liked the name Peter for a boy and I liked Evenly for a girl" he smiles "those are both amazing names whatever it is it will be born into loving parents" she smiles "and it'll have an amazing family as well" he nods smiling "it'll live a long life and never have to feel fear ever" she smiles nodding.

Claudette stood up smiling "I think I'll go rest with Jake" he smiles "have a good rest" she smiles walking to the bedroom closing the door Dwight walked to the front and sat in the passenger seat he watched David drive he smiles and leaned on his hand David looked at him "hey there beauty" he smiles "hello handsome" he smiles looking at the road "you can rest I got this" he looks at him "no I'll rest at the next town when we stop for the night" he nods holding his hand before kissing the back of it he smiles resting his head on his shoulder. A few hours passed and they all stopped for the night everyone was in the RV while Bill and David made dinner Dwight looked at Claudette "what're you looking at?" She smiles waving him over he walks over looking out the window "is that Jake?" She nods smiling "this is how I see him every day." Jake was outside with his face covered with a mouth mask over his face he hand feed in his hand as he fed a fawn it ate out of his hand seeming to trust him, Jake seemed to have the attitude that attracted animals to him well animals and Claudette. She had told Dwight a few times that Jake was a very nice man and was very calm, but whenever Dwight was with him he seemed angry and aggressive unless he was with Claudette then he was calm but Dwight knew Jake was loyal and there was nothing better than that in this world, Jake was great with nature which no one else seemed good with so h was their main gardener. Dwight should have picked up he was good with animals if he was good with gardening but he guesses he couldn't put two and two together and figure that out, anyway back to Jake. He smiled under the mask and petted the fawn it made a noise looking at him before running back to its mom Jake watched it before walking back inside the RV he closed the door taking the mask off just as Bill announced it was time for dinner. They all sat down and had a nice family dinner together Dwight kept watching Jake as he kept giving Claudette his food claiming he wasn't that hungry and she was eating for two.

The next day they drove to a city at least 3 day drive away from the old cabin they got out and looked at an apartment building "is that good?" Dwight looked at everyone they all looked at it and nodded before bringing all the supplies inside placing them in an apartment Bill and Ace chose because as Bill states "It'll be safe with us no one will be dumb enough to mess with me" and everyone agreed, they all stayed on the lower level to stay close together Dwight was laying on David's chest snuggling with him until they heard knocking on the wall they looked at it and Bill broke down the wall holding a chair, they sat up and looked at him he looked at them "you two stop being gay for a bit and help me these walls are weak as a new born kitten we can break em down and make one long bedroom so we can all communicate like before and make it easier on us all Dwight and David shrugged helping him break the wall, well it ended up being David and Jake cause Bill claimed Dwight was also as weak as a new born kitten so he sat down with Claudette and they talked. Claudette smiles "you see what I mean though Jake is a very nice man" Dwight smiles "yea I see it after I watched him with that fawn" she smiles "he's a very caring man I'm glad I met him" he looks at her "so how did you guys meet?" She smiles "we meet at a store he was buying beer and he accidently bumped into me and knocked all my items out of my hand he helped me pick them up even apologized I thought he was just going to leave and not do anything but it turned out he was very nice. Then we locked eyes and it was like one of those fairy tales where it was love at first site his face turned red and well I became very shy, he gave me his number and was gone quickly but he came back to grab his beer and then he was gone" he smiles "Jake seems like a dork" she smiles "yea but he's my dork" she looks at him "so Dwight you have to spill the beans what have you and David done together?"

Dwight blushed slightly "well when we were first alone together was when I was I had to take a bath and he watched the area, instead of watching the area he watched me and well that was a little awkward but what was even more awkward at first was when he came into my room later that night well we" he blushed darker she looks at him "no way you two slept with each other" he nods hiding his face in his shirt she smiles laughing he pouts "don't laugh at me" she smiles snickering at her new best friend's embarrassment. He smiles slightly coming out of his shirt she smiles hugging him he hugs back smiling. Their friendship was at its full bloom and they couldn't enjoy it more.

 **(A/N:** Sorry for the shorter chapter but I wanted to post one today so I threw this together in an hour so I can get it up and posted, again I'm sorry but have a good day and survive on. **)**


End file.
